


Coffee Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Arthur!Shigure, Azura!Percy, Corrin!Dwyer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Huh? What was that?" Shigure looked up from his boyfriend , glancing around for the source of the strange sound. "Who cares?" his partner replied. "We're busy." Further protests were cut off with a lazy kiss.





	

Shigure notes with a notes with a small bit of amusement that his lover tastes like coffee. Coffee, and a bit of hazelnut.

Shigure leans into Dwyer, letting out a soft moan as the other boy entwines his fingers in his hair. Dwyer sharply tugged on his hair. The brown haired boy tilted his head, breaking the kiss to let his lips trail down his partner's neck. Shigure let out a hiss, his grip on the desk beneath them tightening. "Dwyer," he mumbled, fighting the urge to cry out.

When the sensations started to be too much, Shigure took a hand to grasp Dwyer's face, pulling him back into a kiss. It was messy, and yet the singer found himself wanting more. He felt the boy beneath him inviting more, and he gave it, letting his free hand move to trail down the butler's chest. The responding gasp in his mouth spurred him on, and with a small grin, he started to pull at the buttons of Dwyer's shirt.

"Huh? What was that?" Shigure looked up from his boyfriend , glancing around for the source of the strange sound. "Who cares?" his partner replied. "We're busy."

Further protesting was cut off with a kiss, and the artist quickly resumed his actions with equal excitement. Soon the shirt found itself abandoned on the floor, buttons clicking sadly on wood as they hit the ground. He began to work on his own shirt, craving closeness, not wanting any barriers between him and the one he loved.

Three buttons undone and the door flew open.

"Shigure! I've been knocking and knocking but you didn't open. Have you seen my-"

Percy froze. With wide eyes and a dropped jaw, he took in the scene before him. His brother had another man pinned to a desk, clothes happily discarded. His typical flawless appearance was mussed. Heavy breathing was the only sound that filled the silent room, until an extremely delayed "ACK!"

"Um, I'm so sorry! Maybe mom saw it! Or dad! Or, uh, gotta go!" Percy quickly turned on his heel, dashing out of the room.

Shigure let out a soft swear, turning to glare as Dwyer let out a nervous laugh. "This is not funny!" he cried, feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. "No, it's really not," Dwyer agreed. His countenance suggested an impending threat of suicide. "Oh, no, he's going to tell my father. I'll be lectured again."

Shigure leaned back, removing himself from the placement between his boyfriend's legs. He leaned down to grab the forgotten shirt, tossing it to its owner before starting to pace.

Moments passed, then minutes, and Shigure continued to pace, running his hands through his hair and sighing. After a time, Dwyer piped up, "You're making me tired just watching all that pacing."

He stopped, dropping his hands and closing his eyes. "I'm going for a ride on my pegasus. I need to clear my head." Finally, he headed off to find his pegasus, hoping to gain the mental strength not to dive off.


End file.
